


Криптонец

by Tivissa



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivissa/pseuds/Tivissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кал-Эл верный сын Криптона и никогда не воспитывался на Земле. И Лекса спасает из реки во время аварии (да и авария другая) на дамбе не Кара, а ее двоюродный брат. И что из этого получилось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Криптонец

**Author's Note:**

> Для Clear33 с благодарностью

Они даже не успели среагировать, пуля, пробившая бронированное стекло лимузина со стороны водителя, сразу убила шофера и начальника службы безопасности за один выстрел. Потом разорвало шины, и автомобиль понесло под откос. Лекс метался по салону, безрезультатно дергая ручки на всех дверцах, в надежде выбраться. Но Крумиц - шеф охраны всегда слишком хорошо делал свою работу, и любой выход из машины был заблокирован, чтобы объект не сбежал. Объектом был сам Лекс, как не печально.

После очередного загула Лютора-младшего, Лайнел приказал привезти единственного сына перед его ясные очи. Скандал с публичным сексом в одном из самых дорогих клубов Нашионал-Сити возможно и удалось бы замять, если бы Лекс трахнул какую-нибудь звезду или голливудскую старлетку. Но, к сожалению, девица, весь вечер вешавшаяся на него, оказалась дочерью видного сенатора, и пресса раздула крупный скандал. К тому же они успели попасть в прицел фотокамер, и теперь голый зад Лекс красовался на всех обложках ведущих изданий. Весьма недурной, кстати.

Девушку уже отправили в Европу, с глаз долой из сердца вон. Видимо также решил поступить Лайнел, только сплавив своего неугомонного сына в американскую глубинку, чтобы лишний раз не злил. А заодно приносил пользу, управляя одним из самых убыточных предприятий ЛюторКорп - Смолвильским заводом удобрений. Не справится - закрыть не жалко, справится – дополнительный доход и наследник при деле.

Лекса выволокли из кровати пентхауза в Стар-Сити ни свет ни заря. Он матерился не хуже любого братка из квартала самоубийц, но его, не церемонясь, засунули в машину и слишком долго везли, пока не закончилась цивилизация больших городов, и вокруг не раскинулись сплошные поля кукурузы. Когда они въехали на дамбу, и раздался выстрел, Лекс как раз морщился, проклиная папочку за отсутствие полного бара в лимузине, и возможности сделать хотя бы глоток воды. Его мучили похмелье и жажда. Он и не подозревал, что скоро воды окажется более чем достаточно.

Перила автомобильного моста на дамбе страшно заскрипели под весом бронированного монстра и лопнули с оглушительным треском, выпуская в свободный полет. Пока они падали, Лекс кричал, бранился и бился в стальные двери и металлизированные окна. За прозрачной и несокрушимой перегородкой трясло трупы, а он фактически находился в железной клетке без возможности выбраться на свободу. Удар машины о поверхность воды был страшен, но Лексу сказочно повезло - мягкая обивка, почти как комнате для буйно помешанных, смягчила падение.

Лимузин медленно погружался на глубину, вода за перегородкой стала сначала бордово красной, потом слегка розовой. Он рвался в двери и в окна, в люк на потолке, на адреналине умудрился выдрать с мясом стойку бара, пытаясь ею разбить стекло, но все было бесполезно. Он тратил бесценный воздух, пот уже покрывал его полностью, одежда прилипла к телу. Вода начала просачиваться сквозь щели, и скоро он должен задохнуться, как слепой щенок, которого топят в ведре.

Он почти потерял сознание от нехватки кислорода, когда крышу лимузина содрали, словно никчемный лист бумаги. Скрежет ударил по ушам, и вода хлынула со всех сторон. Но это единственный шанс, чтобы там не произошло, и Лекс из последних сил рванул к поверхности реки, но воздуха не хватило, и он задохнулся почти у самой кромки. Уже на грани сознания он почувствовал сильное объятие. Его подхватили, словно невесту на пороге церкви, и подняли с холодной глубины. Пока Лекс откашливался, пытаясь заново научится дышать, он краем сознания уловил, что они парили в воздухе. Сначала пришла мысль, что начался бред умираюшего. Но потом они круто взмыли верх, обдало холодным ветром, и резко опустились на берег, засвистело в ушах. Его довольно бесцеремонно усадили на сухую землю, можно сказать почти сбросили. Ощупали, проверяя нет ли ран и переломов, а потом сильная рука приподняла за подбородок и заставила взглянуть в серые глаза незнакомца.

Лекс задохнулся. И понял, что потерял себя навсегда. Он никогда не верил в любовь, и тем более в любовь с первого взгляда, считая все это выдумками романтично настроенных идиотов. Он использовал чувства других, чтобы манипулировать и держать на расстоянии, а если нужно получать то, что хочется. И он, циник и наглец, только что потерял себя. Навсегда ли? Все зависит оттого захочет ли он с этим чувством бороться, а главное сможет ли победить. Но пока... Он смотрел в лицо своему спасителю и не мог насмотреться, жадно запоминая подробности и детали, стремительно прокручивая варианты, чтобы задержать подольше около себя.

Спаситель был прекрасен как олимпийский бог. И одет в совершенно невозможный костюм. Посреди канзаских полей металлизированный комбинезон, словно вторая кожа, жесткая броня вроде бронежилета, открывающая полностью крепкие и сильные руки и плоский живот, на ком угодно другим показался бы глупо и совершенно не уместно. Но не на незнакомце. Он носил свои вещи как нечто само собой разумеющееся и явно гордился своим видом. Высокий, черноволосый, широкоплечий. С влажными большими глазами, которым позавидовала бы любая восточная красавица и губами, большими и яркими, сочными, притягивающими взгляды, хищным оскалом острых клыков и жестким абрисом подбородка. Он спокойно осматривал Лекса, словно пронизывал рентгеном. Потом холодно улыбнулся и что-то сказал на незнакомом языке, мотнул головой, словно морщась допущенной досадной ошибке, и повторил уже по-английски со странным, но очаровывающим акцентом:

\- Ты в норме, больше я здесь не нужен, - фраза прозвучала жестко, и как утверждение, отнюдь не вопрос. Потом незнакомец взмыл в небо на глазах у изумленного Лекса, и на некоторое время завис над его головой, несомненно, выбирая направление в котором улететь. Лекс был околдован, изумлен, восхищен, и он не мог позволить удивительному незнакомцу улететь и больше никогда не появится в своей жизни.

\- Тебе надо сменить одежду, ты слишком выделяешься из толпы. И перестать летать на людях, если конечно не хочешь чтобы тебя засунули для изучения в какую-нибудь лабораторию.

То как незнакомец презрительно повел плечами, откровенно восхитило Лекса. Ощущалась в этом и божественная небрежность к простым смертным, и обычное почти человеческое недоумение. Незнакомец был холоден и весьма выдержан, поэтому эмоции, если они проявлялись на красивом лице, явственно считывались. Желая проверить, все ли правильно расслышано, он спустил на землю и с удивлением взглянул на спасенного, а потом снизошел до ответа:

\- Нет ничего на этой планете, что сможет причинить мне вред, землянин.

\- Но ты же не знаешь всех своих слабых мест. Правда? Даже у человеческих богов они были. И потом нас семь миллиардов, а ты только один. Всегда найдется кто-то умный, кто-то сумеет, в конце концов, найти ответ. Не сейчас, так позже.

Незнакомец слегка сузил глаза, изучая неожиданного советчика, а потом небрежно бросил:

\- Это не существенно. Но в чем-то ты прав, даже самые отсталые виды способны на Идею. Именно сейчас мне не нужно лишнее внимание. Что ты предлагаешь, землянин?

Лекс внутренне ликовал, ему удалось привлечь внимание и даже вовлечь в разговор незнакомца.

\- Меня зовут, Лекс. А ты?..

\- Кал-Эл, криптонец. Моя родная планета Криптон. Я пока мало разбираюсь в ваших астрологических измерениях, но в любом случае это слишком далеко отсюда. Особенно для ваших технологий.

\- Хорошо, можно я буду звать тебя Кэл, это более привычное земному уху? - и, получив утвердительный кивок головой, продолжил. - Кэл, я предлагаю тебе свое гостеприимство. Совсем недалеко отсюда находится дом моей семьи, если ты поднимешься ярдов на двести над землей, прямо на севере ты его увидишь. Ни с чем нельзя спутать эту самую огромную в окрестностях груду серых камней.

\- Зачем тебе это? И что ты можешь мне дать?

Кэл очевидно не боялся ни незнакомых мест и ни возможных ловушек, он до странности был уверен в собственных силах. Но его, бесспорно, заинтересовало, что может дать обычный человек, такому как он. Лекс, удерживая зрительный контакт, сделал несколько шагов, приближаясь. Теперь они стояли так близко, что он мог чувствовать запах криптонца и ощущать его тепло.

\- Постоянное укрытие, информацию, какую только возможно, - пусть Лекс преувеличивал в этом пункте, но всего лишь чуть-чуть. - И мою личную благодарность.

Тут Лекс осмелился дотронуться до руки Кэла, чувственно, едва касаясь, провел кончиками пальцев по предплечью и шее, и с восторгом услышал сдержанный вздох. Это прозвучало приглашением, и он тесно прильнул к паху криптонца, слегка поглаживая, совсем чуть-чуть. Кэл схватил его за подбородок и заставил смотреть на себя:

\- А ты не боишься, что получишь больше, чем сможешь справиться?

Лекс опустил руку еще ниже и погладил внушительную эрекцию, которая увеличивалась от каждого легкого движения ладонью.

\- Совсем нет. Какой бы вариант ты не выбрал.

\- Хорошо землянин. Сегодня вечером в твоем доме я приму твою благодарность.

Лекс обдало сильным потоком воздухом и сразу стало холодно. Оказывается от Кэла шла волна тепла, мощного и живительного. Оставляя Лекса одного на берегу реки, криптонец взмыл в небо. На какое-то время он размышлял, выбирая направление, а потом исчез серебряной молнией.

Наконец, на Лекса накатило осознание произошедшего сегодня: авария, смерть двух хорошо знакомых, хотя и нелюбимых людей, его собственная отчаянная борьба за жизнь. По мере уменьшения концентрация адреналина в крови, его начала бить дрожь и напал ступор. Он смотрел на спокойную гладь реки, понимая, что и сам бы мог упокоиться на ее дне вместе с теми двумя бедолагами. Лекс еще бы долго пребывал в этом состоянии, если бы не вертолет ЛюторКорп. Они появились через час после пришествия, явно разыскивая следы лимузина. Хорошо вооруженная группа коммандос прикрывала его отход с берега. Весьма забавные меры с учетом произошедшего, по мнению Лекса. Но он не стал мешать людям отца усадить себя в вертолет и отвезти в замок. Лайнела там конечно не было. Отец лишь выслушал бодрый отчет потеющего командира штатной армии корпорации по коммутатору. Выразил Лексу дежурные слова сожаления о трудном дне и вел заняться заводом. Конечно, слов родительского участия Лекс от него не дождался. В полицию было велено, не обращаться. Каких уж там боялся расследований Лайнел Лютор, его сын остался уверен, что никогда этом не узнает.

Семейный врач, вызванный людьми из охраны, констатировал, что пациенту нужен покой. Но Лекс потребовал стимулирующего. И не стал слушать советы, что ему сейчас крайне необходимо отдохнуть. У него намечалась важная встреча, и он собирался к ней как следует подготовиться.

Лекс занимался делами, возбужденный предстоящим свиданием, погружался в дела завода, требуя у старого управляющего все новые документы, данные, цифры. Работа помогала не думать о пришельце. О его фантастической внешности, о неизвестной и наверняка немыслимой силе. Он подозревал о наличии дополнительных супеспособностей, чрезмерно спокойным казался Кэл для парня, умеющего просто летать, оказавшегося в гордом одиночестве на чужой земле. Идею о том, что Кэл – пришелец, Лекс даже не подвергал сомнению. Слишком уж неземным и невероятным существом казался криптонец. Ощущение ожидания скатывалось вниз, заставляя тяжелеть пах, и он снова зарывался в работу, пытаясь не думать и не чувствовать.

*******

  
\- Слишком много тяжелого и темного камня и слишком мало света, - спокойный голос вырвал его из экономической статистики. В витражной двери, ведущей на террасу второго этажа, стоял Кэл, с равнодушием рассматривая кабинет и хозяина. Камин удостоился отдельного комментария.

\- Человеческая раса слишком изнежена. Вы слишком любите тепло. Хотя более трети вашей планеты лежит во льдах.

Кэл сделал шаг к столу, рассматривая ноутбук, усмехнулся, пробормотав, что хоть и примитивно, но приемлемо, отстранил хозяина легким движением руки, словно листок смахнул со стола, и поставил фиолетовый с металлическим отливом восьмиугольник прямо на клавиатуру. Странный прибор закрутился словно волчок, отсвечивая неизвестными символами, а потом резко остановился.

\- Ваша система подачи информации слишком медленная для моего восприятия, поэтому пришлось забрать наиболее значимые данные в базовый модуль корабля. Думаю, на пару дней мне хватит, чтобы разобраться с местным мироустройством и понять на каком уровне развития эта цивилизация.

\- Ты только, что скачал весь Интернет, через мой ноутбук?

\- Нет, это было бы не рационально. Твое устройство только помогло разобраться в системе вашей всемирной сети. А данные были забраны через спутники. Через все существующие искусственные спутники Земли.

Лекс приподнял голову и резко выдохнул, сделал глубокий вдох. Слишком невероятными казались подобные технологии. Он решил переключиться на другую тему.

\- Я уже говорил тебе надо переодеться. Понимаю, наша одежда тебе может показаться слишком грубой и нетехнологичной, но в ней есть свои прелести, и думаю лучше не привлекать к себе внимание. Я взял на себя смелость подобрать тебе гардероб, несколько вариантов, какой понравится.

И он кивнул на стойку с одеждой, расположившуюся прямо у бильярда.

Кэл заинтересовано перебирал вещи, задумчиво рассматривая и медленно прикасаясь к материалу. Лекс заворожено смотрел на своего гостя, наслаждаясь этими неторопливыми и чувственными движениями. Вскоре Кэл остановил свой выбор на черных брюках и черной шелковой рубашке. Не прячась и не испытывая смущения, он скинул свой комбинезон прямо на ковер в кабинете. Лекс полузадушено застонал, потому что под инопланетными тряпками белья не было. И криптонец предстал перед хозяином дома во всей своей красоте. Смотреть было почти больно, от осознания собственного несовершенства, но все равно Лекс наслаждался видом безупречного тела, абсолютно не возможного у нормальных земных людей. Почему-то именно это почти скульптурное совершенство окончательно убедило Лекса в полном неземном происхождении гостя. Гладкая золотистая кожа без единого изъяна покрывала эту живую и идеально вылепленную скульптуру неизвестного мастера. Лекс не заметил, что Кэл уже не одевается, а смотрит на него с определенным интересом. Гость поджал губы и полностью развернулся к хозяину кабинета:

\- Ты что-то говорил о благодарности.

\- Да, и не отказываюсь.

Воздух свистнул в ушах, и Лекса прижало к каменной стене замка так сильно, что выбило дух. Под стальными пальцами одежда порвалась словно ветошь, и через пару секунду Лекс оказался совершенно обнажен, как и его гость. В живот недвусмысленно упиралось восьмидюймовое доказательство чужого желания. Большие ладони огладили тело от шеи до ягодиц, вызывая тысячи мурашек под кожей. Лекс не стыдясь, проявить свои чувства застонал и, потерся пахом о пах, припал к мощной шее поцелуем, вызывая ответный стон.

Руки заскользили по широким плечам Кэла, поражаюсь мягкости и гладкости кожи, очень жаркой и слегка влажной. Лекс закричал, когда его приподняли и опустили на твердый член. Огромный, он, неумолимо продвигался внутрь, разрывая пополам, раздвигая тесные мышцы сильными толчками. Хорошо, что, предвидя подобный вариант развития событий, Лекс перед приходом своего неземного гостя успел хоть чуть-чуть себя подготовить.

Движения внутрь наполняли помещение пошлыми хлюпающими звуками. Лекс цеплялся за предплечья Кэла, но ногти скользили по непробиваемой коже, не оставляя даже покраснений, не то что царапин. Сердце криптонца выстукивало идеально ритм, словно тот не трахал Лекса в сумасшедшем ритме, а просто наслаждаясь видом за окном. Он поддерживал Лекса на весу, держась за задницу, широко разводя ягодицы и постоянно дотрагиваясь до краев растянутого ануса. Саднило и жгло. Внутри распирало, и в тоже время тянуло невыразимым ожиданием чего-то. Боль и наслаждение, не самое любимое сочетание, но от этого не менее желанное. Лексу пришлось позволить использовать, брать себя. От него ничего не зависело, и впервые в жизни он испытывал от этого удовольствие.

С Лекса пот тек ручьем, он был полностью мокрый и скользкий, у Кэла же лоб даже не увлажнился, словно он находился на легкой прогулке, а не вбивал партнера в стену, так словно собирался снести ее насовсем. Каменные глыбы, выстоявшие во времена шотландский революций и перенесшие переезд за океан, от такого натиска жалобно поскрипывали, словно их таранило стенобитное орудие.

Кэл трахал его уже в течении десяти минут, ни на что, не отвлекаясь и не останавливаясь, поясница стонала от сильного прогиба, сам Лекс практически висел на партнере, но того это ничуть не смущало. Лекс уже раз кончил, без помощи руки, не прикасаясь к себе, только от движений внутри и стимуляции простаты. Но болезненное возбуждение вернулось, за время пока без перерыва в его тело вколачивались в безумном темпе. Он почувствовал кулак на своем члене и резко выдохнул, эрекция вернулась и грозила вылиться во второй и еще более мощный и мучительный оргазм. Лекс почувствовал, как Кэл вздрогнул всем телом, как навалился, притискивая к стене, снова выбивая из него дух, внутри обдало огнем. Лекс изливался мучительным спазмами в чужой кулак, не в силах даже дышать, бесполезно хватая ртом воздух.

Кэл резко остановился, и какое то время оставалась в нем, потом осторожно вышел, опустил на пол. Ноги почти не держали, а потом еще и горячая сперма потекла по внутренней стороне бедра. Лекс сполз по стене не в силах даже держаться. Кэл окинул его спокойным взглядом и … отвернулся, внимательно словно проверяя, почти деловито осмотрел комнату и безошибочно нашел ванную. Звуки льющейся воды ввели Лекса почти в гипнотическое состояние, но он нашел в себе силы подняться, когда Кэл вышел еще влажный после душа и начал одеваться. Лекс давно не был принимающей стороной в таких рода играх, но его гость почти выбил из него глупую гордость. Нет, конечно, Лекс не готов был раздвигать ноги по первому щелчку, но все равно бы повторил опыт с Кэлом еще ни один раз. Тем более оставалась смутная надежда однажды подменяться ролями со своим необычным любовником. Определенно он хотел еще встречу, еще много встреч. К тому же была возможность использовать сверхспособности криптонца для себя. Но сначала надо было их все выяснить. После их небольшого приключения о невероятной силе и скорости, а также умении летать уже имелись представления. А еще оставались завораживающие своими перспективами технологии пришельцев. Лекс задохнулся от перспектив, но тут же сдержал себя. Но все сразу.

Гость, одевшись в выбранный гардероб, рассматривал хозяина кабинета без слов, спокойно, но не так равнодушно, как это было в начале. Родившееся беспокойство в звездных глазах обнадеживало, заставляя вибрировать все внутри. Но Лекс скрыл свою радость за смиренным ожиданием. Он не мог упустить Кэла. Просто не мог. И всепоглощающее желание, и стремление видеть было всего лишь одной из причин. Но не менее важной.

Помолчав, Кэл, наконец, сказал:

\- Наше взаимодействие было более чем удовлетворительным. Я принимаю твою благодарность.

\- Возможно, ты примешь ее снова? Когда захочешь.

\- Я обязательно захочу, землянин, - задумчиво, словно взвешивая все за и против, бросил Кэл через плечо, делая шаг к двери террасы и растворяясь в темноте ночи. Только резкий поток воздуха, обдавший разгоряченное тело, говорил о том, что здесь только что кто-то был.

Лекс усмехнулся. Криптонец обязательно вернется, ведомый самым древним инстинктом, который пробуждается во всех живых существах. Даже в самых цивилизованных.

А что будет дальше, покажет время.


End file.
